When I Was Tilling and Singing Offtuned
by usagi-shikibu
Summary: This was a memory Usagi never chose to forget.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Toei Co. Ltd. I am just a mere amateur in fan fiction writing. So, I need some R+R in this story. This is narrated in the 1st person point-of-view by Usagi Tsukino. Thank you!  
  
When I Was Tilling the Soil and Singing Off-tuned by usagi- shikibu  
  
Nowadays, I am fond of orchids. In the garden, I had one hybrid orchid species when its flower was like having this insect-like face that directly gazes at you. You would always feel someone's looking at you. And, be definitely startled by its look. At one corner of my small yet beautiful garden, is another orchid species that would make you feel fortunate. Its stem carries about 10-15 flowers blooming at the same time. They seem to be bound like a nosegay intended for weddings. Actually, they look like an amaranth plant.  
  
But, a brief reminiscent moment has come to flash in my memory. It's the very memory I wouldn't choose to forget.  
  
It was 5 early in the morning, in this very place; I was tilling the soil for my potted greens. Singing off-tuned, I heard persons chatting in my bedroom. It could be the vicious syndicate in the country, I thought. Wondering about it, I didn't notice I was already wounding the aloe plant I was working with. Posing like the detectives you see on TV, I walked silently towards the kitchen to get a knife, a large stainless steel knife.  
  
This time, I'm like a pantomime artist going from the kitchen towards the bedroom. I peeped through the bedroom door but no one's there. What a mess! I entered the room turning my head left-to-right every time, and everything was a disastrous ruin. My silk curtains were dragged to the floor, duck feathers of my authentic French-made pillows were everywhere. Crying out in rage, I still remembered the voices I have heard long ago.  
  
Nearing the closet, there was my television set. And there they are the voices I heard were just from a morning talk show. In relief, I still wondered, who could have done this mess? I've been ransacked but I didn't worry about it because I'm still alive. I sat down and let go of the knife, when suddenly, 2 cold hands covered my eyes and blindfolded me. I didn't see who they were, even the silhouettes, probably because of the blindfolding fabric. I screamed at the top of my lungs but I was stopped as they put something on my mouth. I was like in a nightmare, when sleeping paralysis attacked me.  
  
I bet there wasn't just one person who did this. I thought my suspicions of the syndicate had come true. I felt nothing but fear, only fear. I felt my heart's going to explode. I was hyperventilating.  
  
Shaking and everything, I felt my back wasn't on a surface anymore. Yes, I remember, I was lifted on air. Minutes and hours have passed, I was hopeless and dying (I was thirsty and definitely hungry). I described myself, blind, deaf and paralyzed.  
  
They removed the "something" that tied my hands and the thing that they stuck on my mouth. Yet, they forced me to put something on my back. I think it was a backpack. Someone held my right arm and the other one too. Suddenly, someone pushed from the back.  
  
At last my blindfold had been removed and there I was, thousands of feet above the ground. I felt my arm still held by someone. "Usagi", he said. It was Mamoru. I was really glad but I never did forget the events that had happened just long ago.  
  
Before I could speak, he told me, "Will you marry me?". As he was pulling both our parachutes, a dozen balloons soared up in the sky saying, "I love you Usagi more than anything else. Will you be my wife?". I was hesitant till I read, "P.S. I'm sorry for the mess and the distress I've caused you long ago. Don't worry, everything you saw in your bedroom were mere replicas of the real one. And, tonight, I'll bake chocolate cake for you!".  
  
Bursting in laughter, I told Mamoru, "Yes, I shall marry you". Imagine this: Mamoru kissed me on air until we reached the ground, until we're covered entirely of the parachute we used.  
  
Now, 10 years ago, I remember the applauses and the wishes the people on that day left me. Even the surprises that startled me to death. 10 years ago, I was Mrs. Chiba. Today, I still am. 


End file.
